Lost: the Story of the Fifth Mutant Turtle
by Sparkypony9
Summary: what if there was a fifth mutant turtle? A sister named Silver that was lost when the turtles were 10 years old. She was really sent to the 2003 turtleverse, when she finds her way home, things are different than when she left (first and probably only story with OC)
1. Proulouge

**TMNT does not belong to me**

It was a dark night; a man named Hamato Yoshi was leaving the pet shop, with his five new pet turtles. As he walked towards his house, he passed a strange man, who didn't even blink as he bumped into Yoshi, just kept walking.

Hamato Yoshi, being a Ninjitsu master, sensed something odd about the man, and began to follow him. He watched as the man walked into an alley, and met another man, one that looked exactly like the first one.

The two men began to talk, and one of them opened its briefcase, taking out a container holding some sort of glowing green-blue ooze. Yoshi strained to hear, inching closer, yet staying close the wall of the building in front of the alley. But, Hamato Yoshi stepped on a rat, which squeaked in terror, alerting the strange men.

They discovered him trying to get away, and threatened to destroy him, saying "This is a place that was not meant to be seen by you, so it is a place that will not be left by you"

Yoshi tried to ward them off, using his Ninjitsu skills he had brought with him from Japan, but the man holding the ooze dropped it, and the slime splattered all over Yoshi, causing him to drop his glass bowl, which held his five pet turtles, they landed in the ooze, and as the strange men began to run off, Yoshi began turning into a humanoid rat, as he had most recently touched a rat, and the five turtles began coming more human like, as they had most recently touched Yoshi.

The now rat-like Yoshi gathered up the five turtles, and took them to the sewers, which would have to be their home, since they could no longer live in 'the world above'


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later

"Hajime" Master Splinter, as Yoshi was now called by his five young turtle students, signaling them to start their training. He had begun to teach them Ninjitsu, and found that they had an incredible knack for it.

He had named the four males after his favorite renaissance artists, and the only female after a piece of jewelry his now dead wife, Teng Shen, had loved.

Leonardo, the second tallest, acted as leader, especially after he had started watching a show called 'Space Heroes' which was a cartoon where the captain mostly slapped his panicking crew.

Leonardo, or Leo as his brothers and sister called him was being trained to use twin Katana blades. He wore a blue mask, and had rich blue eyes.

Donatello, the tallest, had a gap tooth, he was pretty smart, and loved tinkering and fixing things.

Donatello, or Donnie, as his brothers and sister called him was being trained to use a Bo Staff, but, it had a hidden blade, turning it into a naginata, wore a purple mask, and had red/brown eyes.

Raphael was clearly the hothead of the five. He was a great fighter, but had a horrible temper.

Raphael, or Raph as his brothers and sister loved to call him, wore a red mask, and used twin Sais, and had medium-dark green eyes, and a few chips in his shell

Michelangelo was the shortest, had softer blue eyes than Leonardo, and had freckles all over his face. He wore an orange mask, but the mask tails were cut shorter than his brothers, due to some chewing problems in the past. And, he was clearly the prankster of the group.

Michelangelo or Mikey as his brothers and sister called him, used twin Nunchucku, though they had hidden blades and extended chain, turning them into kusarigama.

And finally, Silver. Silver, the only female, was being trained as a kunoichi; she used nunchucku/kusarigama like Michelangelo, though she also used metal fans. Her eyes were green, and her mask was a silvery color. Silver loved to spend time with Michelangelo, and often helped him prank the others.

Master Splinter turned back to his sons and daughter, and saw that Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo had been knocked out, and were now sitting at their mats, head bowed in respect, though Michelangelo was peeking up at the fight, blue eyes gleaming as he watched his sister.

It was down to Raphael and Silver. The two turtles were pacing around, facing each other, each waiting for the other to start the attacks. Finally, Raphael lunged, Sai first, aiming for Silver's shell, Silver ducked down, and rolled behind him, leaping up, and kicking him in the shell. Raphael stumbled, but didn't fall; instead, he whirled around, and leaped in front of her, grabbed her arm with his Sai, and pulled her over his shell into a somersault, leaving her flat on the ground.

"Yame" Splinter called out, stopping the fight. Silver walked over to the mat, joining her brothers, rubbing her shell, she got down on her knees onto her mat. As Raph joined them, Master Splinter said "Very good my children, you all did very well"

The five young turtles bowed their heads lower and said "Hai Sensei" or, Yes Master.

As they went to go about their separate activities, Splinter sat down in front of the large tree that grew in their Dojo, and began to meditate, to calm his nerves.


	3. Chapter 2

2 hours later

Silver and Mikey were just about to throw their water balloons that were aimed at the unsuspecting Leo, who was watching his new favorite show, Space Heroes and Raph, who was reading a comic on the couch, when suddenly, a large explosion broke their concentration, and they dropped the water balloons on the floor with a splat.

The four turtles in the main area ran towards where Donnie had claimed as his lab.

Donnie was standing in the doorway, coughing, and smoke was pouring out of the lab

"Donnie!" Leo cried, racing forward, "What happened?"

Donnie coughed a bit, before he was able to say "Slight miscalculation for an experiment."

"SLIGHT miscalculation" Raph repeated, questioningly "Looks like an all-out kaboom!" his green eyes flared with anger, though Silver could detect a slight hint of concern, that he probably didn't want the others to see, so she didn't say anything, just turned back to her gap-toothed brother.

Suddenly, out of Donnie's lab came a swirling black/purple/blue thingie, it was headed straight for Mikey!

Mikey was frozen with fear, as the large thing swirled toward him, threatening to swallow him like the five siblings did algae-and-worms

Silver ran towards her brother, and shoved him out of the way, she watched as the others grabbed Mikey and dragged him out of the way, before purple, black, and blue filled her vision, and the shapes of her brothers got blurrier and blurrier, and just before her vision went black, she heard the combined voices of her brothers "MASTER SPLINTER!" "SILVER"

**Sorry for shortness, next chap coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, before i start, I know i need to update my other three stories, but I couldn't help myself, I'm on a roll with Lost!**

Chapter 3 {2003's}

Silver slowly blinked open her silver-colored eyes, and then jumped back in surprise, there, standing in front of her was a gray rat! It was smaller than her sensei, but large enough to be a mutant.

She pulled out her nunchucks, only to have them knocked out of her hands by a Bo staff; she whirled around to face her attackers, and froze in surprise. There, in front of her were four mutant turtles with soft brown eyes!

"What?" she asked, this seemed to surprise the other turtles as well, for one of them, wearing a large orange mask asked the one in front, the one wearing a purple mask and holding a Bo staff, "It's a girl?" the turtle had a slight surfers accent, and reminded her of Mikey

"I think so" said the one in front "What do you think Leo?" this question seemed to be aimed at a turtle wearing a blue mask and holding twin Katana, and Silver couldn't stop a small tear from rolling down her face, these four reminded her way too much of her brothers.

"I don't know Don, I mean, where would another mutant turtle come from? And a girl at that! I think we would know if we had a sister!" the blue masked turtle replied.

"Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raph?" Silver asked "Why do you look so…different?

The four, now identified as Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Raph, looked shocked that she knew their names, and all turned to the rat before 'Leo' asked "Sensei? What's going on?"

'Sensei' frowned at Silver, and she shrank back, his glare was even worse than Master Splinters

Silver gulped in relief as the rat walked away and toward the other turtles. He nudged them away from her, and began to whisper to them quietly, before he walked back over to Silver with the others.

The rat laid a hand on her shoulder, and said "My dear, I have a reason to believe you are not from around here. If you would, dear, please tell us how you got to be here, and what that swirling vortex was, and whose side you are on."

Silver said "only if you tell me who you are first" she eyed them suspiciously.

"Forgive me" the rat bowed and continued "I am Hamato Splinter, but call me Master Splinter, or Sensei. These are my children, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo" he pointed to the four turtles as he said their names

_Just like my brothers _Silver thought sadly.

"The last thing I remember" Silver started as she began to tell the events of the day to her new family.


	5. Chapter 4

5 years later, all turtles are now 15

Mikey and Leo were sparring, Mikey was calling out taunts as he dodged Leo's attacks, things like "You don't know what to do" or "I could be here, there, I could be anywhere! How do you hit what you can't even see?" during which, Leo managed to use the handle end of one of his Katanas to strike Mikey right in the stomach, causing the orange masked turtle to somersault, stick out his tongue, say "Bleah" and fall on the ground, groaning.

Leo asked his fallen little brother "Like that?" he asked, in reply to the taunts

"Good one Leo" was Mikey's choked reply from the floor.

It was Donnie and Raph's turn Donnie started off by spinning his Bo staff in a complicated twirl, all while focusing on Raph. Raph cracked his shoulders and neck before saying "Alright Donnie, drop the staff, and no one gets hurt"

"Uh, you said that last time Raph and you still hurt me!" Donnie glared at his brother

"Ya, but, not as much as I WOULD have" Raph said

"Ya right" Donnie muttered, before launching full force at Raph, thrusting his Bo staff, even though Raph dodged neatly every time. Finally, when Donnie backed away, Raph made his move. He grabbed the Bo when Donnie had squeezed his eyes shut.

Donnie looked at his hands, realized his staff was missing, and looked up at his brother. Raph twirled the staff, before breaking it on his knees.

"Shoulda dropped the staff?" Donnie asked weakly

"Shoulda dropped the staff" Raph confirmed, smirking, before attacking with the two pieces of broken Bo staff, until Donnie was forced to the floor

"OW! Ok, OK! I'm down!" Donnie protested

Raph whirled around, dropping the broken Bo when he heard a Katana being unsheathed. He faced his older brother, while Donnie joined Mikey on the mats that were spread on the floor, so that the defeated could watched the winners fight each-other.

Leo and Raph fought like crazy for a few minutes, before Raph finally was able to toss Leo down by wrapping a Sai around Leo's hand, and throwing him over Raph's shoulder.

As the two joined Mikey and Donnie, their Sensei, a rat-like man, came over to them, as he walked around them, he said "You did well my sons"

"Yes Sensei" Raph said, grinning "But I did better"

"This is about self-improvement Raphael" Splinter said, frowning "Not winning or losing."

"Yes Sensei" Raph said, putting his hands behind his head "But, I won, and they all lost" he said with a smirk.

Splinter frowned at the 15 year old, and placed his fingers right behind Raphael's chin, right on a pressure point, causing the young turtle to cry out

"But, the important thing is that we all did our best, good job every one!" Raphael called, collapsing as Splinter removed his hand.

Splinter chuckled to himself; his son still had a lot to learn.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 {2003's}

Five large creatures were on patrol in Manhattan, New York. They stopped, and looked over the city from the roof of a tall sky-scraper. One of the creatures was clearly smaller than the other four, with much shorter mask tails flapping behind her.

"What do you guys think?" one of the taller ones asked, and as a small ray of moonlight his the five shapes, anyone looking upward would have seen 5 large (well, four large and one medium) turtles wearing masks and weapons!

"Well I say dat we jus' jump 'em and clobber 'em" one of them said, this turtle had a red mask, and like the other larger ones, he had pure white eyes. He smashed a fist into his other hand for emphasis.

"What if we just snuck up on them, and took them out while one of us distracted them?" the smaller one, a female, said, she wore a silver mask, and had twin Nunchucku and twin Tessen strapped to her belt. She had always been better at dissolving into the shadows than the others, partly because she was smaller than them, even though they were all the same age, 15 years old.

"Alright" this time, the blue banded turtle spoke up. He was clearly the leader "Raph, you and Mikey will go around to that roof over there. Whatever you do, do NOT let the Purple Dragons see you!" the orange and red banded turtles nodded, before they slipped away, and slowly made their way over to the opposite building's roof

"Donnie, you and Silver will take them from this end, I'll hit from the back" the purple banded and silver banded turtles nodded, and watched as the blue banded turtle slipped away to the end of the building.

Once everyone was in place, the five turtles leaped off of the building, and into the midst of the Purple Dragon thieves.

"Look out!" the warning came too late for the Dragons. Soon, most of them were lying on the ground, unconscious, and the smart ones were running away, the not-so-smart ones were aiming their laser guns at the group of five, but the guns were quickly knocked out of their hands.

Soon, all of the Dragons were either unconscious or running away as fast as they could.

"Those guys are soooo easy!" Silver proclaimed, putting her Nunchucku away

"Easier than the Foot" agreed Donnie "but still, we better get a move on just in case they come back with Hun"

"Dat coward hasn't shown his ugly mug in weeks" Raph said, placing a hand on Don's shoulder and shell "We ain't got nuttin to worry 'bout, right Leo?" he aimed that last part towards the blue masked turtle

"Donnie's right" Leo said, frowning at Raph "And besides, we don't want to be here when the authorities come to pick these guys up."

The others slowly nodded in agreement, and began walking toward an alleyway. Once inside, Raph lifted up a Manhole cover, and one by one, the five turtles plopped down, into the sewers, heading for the place they called home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 {2012's} (A few months later)

"April!" Donnie said, smiling as the teenage girl walked into the lair, "and Casey" he muttered, less enthusiastically, as the teenage boy stumbled in after the girl Donkj secretly liked.

The turtles had never told their human friends about the sister they had lost five years ago; they didn't want to raise the thought that she was dead. Mikey still believed that she could be alive somewhere, being held captive by the Kraang, or even worse, brainwashed by Shredder, or even without memory somewhere, lost in a jungle, or on a deserted island.

Even Master Splinter had decided it would be best not to tell April and Casey, though his reason was because he did not want to tell them about her, until they knew her fate.

April was now on the couch, looking around. Leo was watching his favorite show, Space Heroes, Raph was doing push-ups on his Sais, Mikey was reading one of his superhero comics, and Master Splinter was meditating in the dojo.

"So…what's going on guys?" April asked finally

Leo turned to look at her "We were going to go out on patrol tonight, the news has been showing robberies all over town. It looks like the Purple Dragons are going crazy, stealing everything they can get their hands on!"

Casey frowned "Where did they get the people to do all those robberies, I thought those punks had a few men, you know, maybe three or four"

Mikey grinned "They probable had an evil villain sale downtown!" he crossed his arms, smirking and feeling very proud of himself

Donnie slapped one of his hands onto his forehead and told his younger brother "They don't SELL villains, Mikey!"

Mikey looked away from his brother, eyelids half closed "Have you ever seen them do it?"

"Well…no" Donnie started "but"

"Then how do you know they don't do it? Huh?"

Donnie sighed in exasperation "Because, I just know"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 {2012's}

Mikey yawned, they had finally gotten back from beating up the Purple Dragons, and he was exhausted. He knew that he should go with his brothers to report to Sensei, but his feet thought differently. They dragged him into his bed, and he didn't protest.

He collapsed in his bed, quickly untied his mask, placed it on his skateboard's wheel, and began to snore.

Leo smiled as he watched his brothers go off to their rooms, even Donnie, who almost never slept, what with working on his machines and stuff, wandered into his bedroom, instead of his lab.

Raph missed his door, and banged against the wall "ow…" he muttered, barley auditable, before walking into his room, rubbing his head.

Leo watched the red mask tails disappear into Raph's room, before turning, and walking into the dojo, where Splinter's room was located.

He knelt down before his meditating teacher, and said "Sensei" quietly. The rat's eyes opened and he looked down at his son, his eyes questioning.

"We beat the Purple Dragons" he looked up into his father's eyes "Something seemed different about them, and there were more than usual, Sensei, we found a small piece of a silver mask, Master, I think this could have something with Silver, I mean the silver mask…" he cut off as he saw the hurt in his father's eyes; he knew that his master was remembering his lost daughter.

Leo mentally slapped himself for bringing it up; he knew that Splinter was still meditating every day, searching for her, even though it had been almost five years, and now that there was a shard of hope, she could belong to one of their enemies

"Splinter, I…" he stopped when he saw that his master was once again meditating, searching, for their lost sister. He stood up, bowed to his sensei, and walked out of the dojo, heading for his room


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 {2003's}

Mikey was snoring on the couch, the TV was playing some Sci-Fi movie, and Leo shook his head at his sleeping brother, Leo reached for the remote to turn it off, but it was under Mikey's clutching hand "come on Mikey!" Leo muttered

He tried to take the remote, but Mikey woke up with a (very) girly scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The five mutants Leo didn't want to wake up were soon in the room, weapons drawn.

"Leonardo, what is the meaning of this" the gray rat asked his eldest son.

"I was just trying to get the remote so I could turn off the TV!" Leo protested

Mikey was taking deep breaths, his white eyes wide with panic "come on Leo! You almost gave me a heart attack" he finally was able to say, still breathing hard.

"I didn't think you had such a tight grip on it" Leo defended himself "Besides, why were you even watching" he paused to look at the TV screen, which was returning to the show after an ad "Space Aliens from Outer Space" this late? We just got back from a patrol!"

"I know dude" Mikey said "But last night we got back so late, I couldn't finish the Star Trek marathon!"

"What?" Donnie spoke up, sliding his Bo back into its place "You didn't mention a Star Trek marathon! You know I love that show!"

Raph sighed and said "I don't get it, it's a show about some whackos who go out ta space in a ship, what's so special 'bout dat?"

Mikey spoke up "Sound's like you've been watching some episodes _Raphie_" he smirked, knowing that Raph couldn't get his way out of that one.

His brother narrowed his white eyes, growled and leaped at his brother, only pausing to sheathe his Sais.

"Ghaa!" Mikey cried, before beginning to run around the lair "Mercy! Mercy!" he begged his brother, who was still chasing him, even though Mikey was about a yard away from him

"well" Silver said "some things never change" Leo wondered if she was remembering her old family, the family she lived with for ten years, before an explosion caused her to appear in their lair, where she had lived with them for five excitement filled years. They had gone topside, met new friends, but also many new enemies.

The only two humans they trusted, April O' Neil, and Casey Jones, had been looking around, trying to figure out why the Purple Dragons seemed to be falling back in the city, committing fewer robberies, and making fewer appearances in general.

Leo wondered when they would strike, but he also wondered if Donnie would ever be able to find a way to get Silver to her own dimension.

He sighed, and walked over to pry Silver off of Raph, and Raph off of Mikey, how the hothead had managed to catch the fastest out of the five turtles, Leo would never know.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 {2012's}

"What's the plan, _Fearless Leader?_" Raph asked with sarcasm, but Leo ignored him and said

"We sneak in, gather information and get out as fast as we can. This is an intel mission" he reminded his brothers "no fighting unless we can help it" he looked pointedly at Raph

"Whatever" his red-masked brother muttered under his breath

Leo glared at him, but kept talking "Remember, We're here to find out where they are getting their new recruits, stick to the shadows, and BE QUIET!" this time, he looked at Mikey, who was fiddling with the T-Pod, which was something Donnie had made, Mikey used it like an I-Pod, and was almost always listening to music on it.

Mikey made a pouty face, but wrapped up the earbuds, and put the device in one of his many belt pockets.

After Leo explained the rest of the plan, the four turtles slipped toward shadows, and seemed to melt into them, becoming one, with the night.

The four turtles stopped racing through the building once they reached the main room, they had gotten there by sticking to the rafters, and staying in the shadows

"Hey boss? When's the next group comin' through?" one of the more tired Purple Dragons was talking to a bulky man, that was way taller than everyone else in the room

"They should be here any minute" the tall man growled. He had yellow hair and a ponytail on the back of his head. He had a golden gauntlet, with jewels, most likely stolen, on his right hand.

Suddenly, a Kraang portal opened up! And out of the portal marched ten Purple Dragons, and a patrol of tired Dragons, saluted them, handed them their laser guns, and went through the portal, weapon-less.

"So that's it" Donnie whispered "They're getting their men from another dimension"

Leo nodded "we need to talk to Splinter before we do anything else" he decided "come on" he told his brothers, before melting into the shadows, and heading back the way they came.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 {2012's}

"Sensei, we learned how the Purple Dragons are getting their men" as his rat master pricked his ears "They have access to a Kraang portal, they are getting recruits from another dimension, but they all wear the Purple Dragon symbol."

Leo looked up at his father "I think that if we somehow get access to their portal, we can search other dimensions for Silver"

Splinter sighed, and stood up "My son, you are right when you say it is possible that she lives, but, I do not what you taking unnecessary risks. You may do it, but only if you know it will work"

Leo nodded "We're sure Sensei, and, well, I think Donnie is already working on a plan."

Splinter nodded "Good, work quickly" he laid a paw on Leo's shell "And be safe, my son"

Leo nodded, his eyes deadly serious "We will, father. And we WILL bring back Silver"

"Before you go my son, I remind you, you and your brothers are a team, nothing will change that, do not force them to leave if you must face your enemies, let them help you, so that together, you may save your sister"

Leo bowed his head "Yes Sensei, I'll remember"

"Then go, and hurry. If you are to save your sister, we do not know where she is, and when you find her, listen to what she has to say about the dimension you are in"

Leo stood, and bowed to his master, then walked out of the room, to tell his brothers that they would be leaving as soon as Donnie was ready

"What's the plan Donnie?" Leo asked his brother, who was bent over a map of the Purple Dragon headquarters.

"Well, if we go in here, we could avoid these, but we would have to deal with these" Donnie was muttering

"Guys?" Leo turned to his brothers "Any idea on how it's going?"

Raph shook his head, and Mikey just stared dumbly at him, as usual.

Leo sighed, and sat down on the floor, it was going to be a long wait.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 {2003's}

Mikey was sneaking around the lair, it was almost time to go out on an early patrol, and he wanted to get back at Leo for freaking him out. He held a water balloon in each hand, ready to soak his older brother. Next to him, Silver was holding another two; she loved to prank almost as much as Mikey did!

Leo was in sight now, he was in the dojo, practicing his katas like he did every night before they all went out on patrol, and as usual, Raph was also in the dojo, destroying yet ANOTHER punching bag!

Mikey held up his hand to Silver, counting down _3…2…1…_ "NOW!" he shouted, leaping into the dojo, Silver right behind him, Mikey threw both balloons at Leo, while Silver threw hers at Raph. Within seconds, the orange and silver masked turtles were racing threw the lair, with the red masked turtle chasing them, and Leo calling out "Raph, wait, stop!" and chasing his brother, trying to stop him from stabbing the two pranksters.

Mikey and Silver were now running through the sewers, laughing and screaming, narrowly avoiding the Sais that were swiping near their heads Silver suddenly turned into a separate tunnel, and Raph stopped, trying to decide which of the two to chase after, he finally chased after Mikey, while Silver doubled back sneaking up behind Raph, ready to tackle him if he stuck his target with one of his Sais.

Right when it seemed Raph was about to strike Mikey, Silver leaped up, and cried out "BOOYAKASHA!" it was the battle cry of her real brother, it had seemed silly when she lived with them, but now, it was one of the only thing she had left of them.

Raph whirled around, letting Mikey get away "What gives?" he asked, right before Silver whipped out her Nunchucks, and began whacking Raph with them, using what her Mikey would have called 'Hot Nunchuck Fury' .

What none of them knew, was that in an alternate dimension, a different Mikey was using the exact same move…on Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 {2003's}

The five turtles were sneaking through Purple Dragon headquarters, trying to get, unseen, to the top floor, where Hun usually kept a chart of what they were going to do, and when. Leo had thought that it might hold a clue to why the Purple Dragons were starting to slack, like maybe they were planning something huge, like robbing every single store in town, in a series of nights.

Raph, Mikey, and Silver had joked around, saying that even the foot clan didn't have enough men for a heist that huge, and other things like that, but Leo had shrugged their jokes off, and insisted that they continued through with the plan. Even Master Splinter had agreed with 'Splinter Jr.' as Raph called him sometimes.

As they reached the top floor, which had the highest security, Leo gave the signal to attack the 10 guards that were standing in front of the door, their laser guns aimed down the hall.

The five turtles came from above, and the Dragons didn't even have time to yell a warning down the hall, or press the security button that would alert the rest of the gang.

Leo and Raph quickly dragged the unconscious Purple Dragons into a side hallway, unseen from most eyes, because the hall was a dead end, so to get into it, you had to approach from the front, and nobody did that without permission from Hun.

As soon as they were ready, the five ninjas slipped into the room, where books were stacked high on tables all around the room.

"Alright, we need to find the calendar that shows this month, and maybe even last month, and the next few months, just in case it's something really big" Leo said, glancing around the room

The others nodded, and fanned out, searching the many calendars and notebooks.

Finally, Donnie called out "I think I found something" The four other made their way over to him, and once they were there, Don said "This is from three months ago" and began to read aloud

_"__April 15__th__; Today the Purple Dragons had a visitor, a Dragon member from another dimension. Ever since Hun got Stockman to make a Retro-Mutagen for him, he has been trying like crazy to find a way to hack into the multiverse. Today, he found it. _

_Starting today, large groups of Purple Dragons will be going into that dimension, robbing store after store, bank after bank, until we have enough recourses to take over that dimension. The Dragons there are wimps, but with our training, they will be unbeatable, even if attacked by those mutant freaks"_

Don began to flip through the pages "alright" Donnie said "This one is from yesterday." And began to read

_"__October 19__th__; the invasion is about to begin. We've allied ourselves with some of the gangs in that other dimension, as well as the alien brain things that call themselves 'the Kraang'. Tomorrow, we attack."_

Donnie slammed the book shut "guys, they're attacking today! If that was inserted yesterday, then the word tomorrow in there means today!"

Mikey was clutching his head "My brain hurts" he moaned.

Raph whacked him "how can somethin' you don't got hurt?" he growled

"Guys" Leo interrupted "They are attacking that other dimension today! We need to find their portal room, and stop them, even if we have to go into that other dimension and stop them there!"

Silver looked almost ready to burst, as if she was thinking the same thing they all were. This could be her home dimension they were talking about, she could be about to meet her family!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 {2003's}

The five turtles raced through the building. Trying to get to the portal room without getting spotted was a complete bust. While Silver, who was smaller, could easily slip through the shadows, the other four were taller, and were soon noticed by a group of Purple Dragons. They were tired, and weaponless, but the five turtles knocked them out, just in case they set off an alarm.

Fairly soon they reached their destination, the portal room a.k.a, the basement. It was pretty disappointing. A cage was placed over a glowing pink-triangular shaped-thingie. Guards surrounded it, they looked better armed and better rested than the rest of the dragons who were hanging around the area.

Suddenly, the portal seemed to glow brighter, and about six purple dragons marched through. They nodded at the guards, and the guards marched into the portal, while the six tired ones headed for a pair of Double Dutch Doors, which must have lead for some resting areas, probably with huge beds so that they could recover from whatever they had been doing in that alternate dimension.

Leo nodded, and the five turtles leaped into the room. Before the Purple Dragons could realize what was, most of them were knocked unconscious, and the rest of them were running away.

Before reinforcements could arrive, the five turtles raced through the portal, without a second thought of where it would take them.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 {2012's}

The big ugly man was currently trying to play 'swat the bouncing Mikey' and was failing big time. Mikey, was like a gopher, bouncing up at random spots, and taunting the Purple Dragon the entire time.

Mikey was using his Kusarigama, trying to wrap them around the Dragon leader, but the goon kept swatting the chain away.

Suddenly, the Kraang portal began to glow. "Hah!" the goon said "Reinforcements are coming! Soon there will be so many of us, that you will finally be defeated! Retched Reptiles!"

Leo frowned "You guys sure we've never battled this guy before? He acts as though he's seen us before"

Raph rolled his eyes and said "I think I would remember a huge giant leading the Purple Dragons…"

He was cut off as five shapes leaped through the portal calling out "It's Ninja Time!" but who were they?


	16. Chapter 15

**Well folks, here it is! Silver, is home! (kind of)**

**Next update will be as soon as I finish updating all my other stories!**

Chapter 15 {both teams}

Leo'12 stared in shock. There, standing right before his eyes, was Silver! She was standing with four other mutant turtles that were all taller than Donnie, but not quite as tall as Master Splinter.

The other four wore the same color masks as Leo'12 and his brothers, but the eyes that stared out, were pupil-less, and Leo'12 had a feeling that it wasn't because the four others were mad, because Silver looked plenty mad, but you could still see the fiery green in her eyes.

The larger red banded turtle glared at the Purple Dragon that Mikey'12 was fighting, and growled "Hun, so this is where ya've been hidin', ya coward"

_Hun? Is that this guy's name? _Leo'12 wondered

'Hun' whirled around when he heard the turtle "What?" he growled "How did you get here? We made sure you would never find out our plan!"

Silver spoke up now "Well then you should guard your archives more carefully Hun, those 'guards" she made air quotes "Are the lamest warriors in the Purple Dragons! I mean come on! They didn't even look up!" she smirked, and high-fived the orange-masked mutant.

Raph'12 and Donnie'12 came over to join Leo'12, and he realized that all the Purple Dragons except for Hun, were lying unconscious on the ground, with a few off them missing, most likely ran away.

The five turtles, Silver included noticed Mikey'12 racing around Hun for the first time. Since Hun was distracted, Mikey'12 had been able to wrap his Kusarigama chain around him, and the huge warrior was now wrapped up like a birthday present. Leo'12 stared into Silver's face, he could see shock, happiness, fear, and pure curiosity, all jumbled together in her eyes.

When the big brute tried to move, he was clearly shocked when he couldn't he looked down, and FINALLY noticed that he was wrapped in chains. He glared at Mikey'12 and asked "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Silver stepped forward "He used Kusarigama." She placed one Nunchucku back into its place, and held up the other one "like this" she pressed a hidden button on one of the handles, and the chain elongated, and a blade popped out of one of the ends. She took the end without a blade, and began to twirl her Kusarigama like a lasso, before having it reach out to Hun, and wrap him up even tighter!

Hun struggled for a minute, but he finally seemed to realize that he was trapped, and began to look around the building like crazy, hoping that one of his minions would be able to free him, but the ones left in the building were all knocked out.

Donnie'12 edged around him, and walked over to the Kraang portal. Just as he had hoped, there was a button for controlling where it led to. After fiddling around with it, he set the portal to lead to Dimension X, where he hoped the Purple Dragons would be stuck for a long time. Even though time was different there, like, it could be years for the Dragons, but only minutes or even seconds for the turtles!

But, he waved a hand at his brothers, Mikey'12 and Silver pulled at their Kusarigama, untying the brute, but also making him very, VERY dizzy, and together, them, Silver, and the newcomers, pushed the Purple Dragons through the portal, and into Dimension X.

Once they were all through, Donnie'12 reached up, and turned off the portal, sealing the gang members inside, hopefully for good.

Both Mikey'12 and Silver once again pressed the hidden button, pulling most of the chain, as well as the blade, back into the wood, before hugging each other tightly, their smiles wider than the rainbow that shone outside.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 {both teams}

"SILVER!" Leo'12, Raph'12, and Donnie'12 said happily, they raced over, and joined the group hug. The taller turtles stood back, wondering what to do. After a few moments, the five turtles broke apart, and Silver told them "I can't believe it's really you guys! It's been five years since I've seen you!" she said, and Leo'12 could see tears streaking her face, but since her eyes were shining, he decided that they were out of joy, not sadness.

"Who are they?" Leo'12 asked, gesturing at the four tall turtles that looked really out of place. They were roughly the same height, taller than Donnie'12, but just barely shorter than Master Splinter.

"They are…well…" Silver said, thinking "you, I guess. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo" she pointed at each one of them in turn. "They are from a different dimension, which is where that swirly purple, black thingie sent me five years ago."

Leo'12 and his brothers stared at their counterparts, Leo'03 stepped forward "It is an honor, to meet the true brothers of Silver" he bowed, Japanese style, and Leo'12 hurried to return the gesture.

As he straightened, Leo'12 could see Raph'12 trying (and failing) to hide a smirk. Leo'12 looked at the other turtles behind Leo'03, and the first thing that he noticed was that their Raph didn't have chips in his shell, and that the other Donnie appeared to not have a gap in his teeth, although his counterpart had a huge gash in the back part of his shell, and Leo'12 betted that whoever had given him that, had seriously regretted it.

Leo'12 turned back to Silver, and said "So, here we were thinking you were dead, but you've just been in another dimension? How is that even possible?"

Before she could answer, Donnie'12 gasped "The swirling thing, it must have been a dimensional portal! It might have sent Mikey to the other dimension, but when Silver pushed him out of the way, it transported her instead! Something in my lab must have combined with the elements in the compound I was mixing that exploded, thus creating a dimensional-portal! And those same elements must be what the Kraang use to power their portals!"

Mikey'03 was holding his head, eyes squeezed shut, and Mikey'12 stared at Donnie'12 with a blank expression before saying "dude, cut it down a couple of notches"

Donnie'12 rolled his eyes and said "When the elements I was mixing together exploded, they must have combined with something else in my lab and transported Silver to a parallel dimension."

Both Mikeys stared at him, and Donnie'12 slapped himself in the face "The 'boom' was a portal' he said in an almost robotic voice

"Oohhhhhh" the two Mikeys both said, Mikey'12 smiling

"Why didn't you just say so?" Mikey'12 asked"

Donnie'12's mouth dropped open "I did I just….ugh" he sighed and shook his head.

Leo'03 seemed to be trying to hold back laughter, and it came out a suppressed giggle.

Raph'03 spoke for the first time "Yo, Don, when'r we gettin' outa this joint?" He had a heavy Brooklyn accent, and it was kind of strange.

Don'03 was looking over the Kraang portal, which he had re-opened "Well" he said in a medium soft voice "If we can put the proper coordinates into this, we should be able to get home fairly soon." He turned to Silver "We would understand if you want to stay here, these are your family, and you haven't seen them in a long time, and who knows? I might be able to make a dimensional portal back home, so that you can visit"

Silver smiled "Thank you Don, and…ya. I do want to stay here. But I WILL go back and visit, you guys are my family too after all!" she hugged all four of them, and then turned to Donnie'12 "well Don, can you fix it for them?"

As Leo'12 looked at her face, he realized that even though she was smiling, her eyes were all teary, and he nodded "Yup, and hey! Maybe we'll come with you to the other dimension!"

Silver gave him a silent _Thanks!_ Before asking "so…I guess this isn't goodbye." She smiled "It's just goodbye-for-now" she looked up at the turtles she had lived with for five amazing years. In those years, she had gone topside, met two amazing humans, April O' Neil and Casey Jones, and met some crazy enemies, they had even gone to the future! And now, finally, she was home.

And as the four tall turtles walked through the portal to their home dimension, Silver knew that these next few days with her true family, were gonna be a shell of a time.

**Well guys, thats it. Some of you probably wanted a bigger chapter, but trust me, I just couldn't get it to work.**

**So, thanks for all of you who read it! I would really appreciate it if you would read my other stories as well thanks!**

**~Sparkypony9**


End file.
